Murdertown
Murdertown (Case #90, or Case #34 of Pacific Bay) is the thirty-fourth case of Pacific Bay as well as being the ninetieth case of the game. Case Background was murdered.]] Frank Knight can't help but daydream about a detective film he watched the night before this case in which Chief Marquez would not put up with. Shortly after being caught by the Chief daydreaming, Frank had to follow the player to the filming set of Murder by Moonlight in which they found a drunken socialite named Lindsay Bannister stabbed to death right at the heart. An antique knife was visible at the time of Lindsay's death, but it wasn't until after Roxie Sparks was able to confirm that the knife was used to kill Lindsay. Frank committed an act of insubordination when he opted to step down from the police ranks to pursue a romance with Velma Bannister prompting Chief Marquez to bring Amy Young back into duty to finish the player's investigation. In spite of Frank's insubordination, the player and Amy trailed a bartender named Walter Fellows correctly. Amy couldn't find Walter in the hotel bar when the player went there to arrest him in which all Amy and the player found was a riddle suggesting the killer was about to resist arrest, infuriating Amy. Amy and the player rushed to the Pacific Bay Airport, in which they finally caught up with the bartender. Walter attempted to resist arrest to get over his grief in which Amy countered Walter's resistance attempt by presenting evidence against him. Walter assumed that the player arrested the wrong person but Amy continued to lambaste the bartender for Lindsay's death, grounds for Walter to admit to the crime. All Lindsay wanted to talk about were her problems with Velma Bannister and Dick Shakespeare and Walter got tired of hearing her problems day by day and felt it was no fair that others can't hear his side of his story for at least once. Walter devised a plan to start a new life away from Ivywood, so he opted to help Lindsay fly out of Ivywood's reach, so the socialite gave the bartender money and expensive earrings to look after. Walter knew that the face value of what Lindsay gave him would be more than enough to start a new life, so he told the socialite to meet him at the movie set of Murder by Moonlight at her earliest convenience, but that was just half the battle. Since Walter had to put up with Lindsay's problems day after day, he was lucky enough to know the individuals who hated her the most, so before he stabbed Lindsay in her heart with the murder weapon in the set of Murder by Moonlight, he had to frame the people who hated Lindsay the most. The movie set would be the perfect scene to implicate Dick, moreso Walter implicated Hubert Bannister by placing a death warrant with the Utopian symbol (with Hubert's signature) at the boardwalk, and made a simulated fortune teller with Lindsay's likeliness to force the player to suspect Rico Damascus of murder. Walter attempted to throw off the player by making a phone call as an anonymous caller but in spite of the tricks Walter played on the Pacific Bay Police Department, the player shipped the bartender to court to face trial. Walter told Judge Dante that he doesn't like to put up with other people's problems after what he had to put up with serving Lindsay day after day, so Judge Dante simply gave Walter a 10-year jail sentence for not just Lindsay's murder, but for deceiving the Pacific Bay Police Department, for not talking to the court about why he killed Lindsay, and for implicating three people of a crime they did not commit. Hours after the case was closed, Russell Crane was asked by Chief Marquez to follow the player in investigating Dick's strange behavior, in which his suspicions of The Utopians brainwashing other people became true, but it wasn't until after Russell and the player found Dick's Journal that the cult was doing so, but Russell felt that this wasn't enough evidence to bring the cult to justice. Russell had to question Hubert about the Utopians brainwashing people in which Hubert refused to answer Russell honestly. Moreso Frank made a surprise return to the police force to retrieve a stolen rare diamond with the help of Eduardo Ramirez, which led to the arrest of Rico and Velma, in which the latter was later released on bail with the help of Hubert. All Russell needs is more evidence to prove the Utopians guilty of a brainwashing scheme and to shut them down. Victim *'Lindsay Bannister' (stabbed through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Antique Dagger' Killer *'Walter Fellows' Suspects C90DShakespeare.png|Dick Shakespeare C90WFellows.png|Walter Fellows C90VBannister.png|Velma Bannister C90RDamascus.png|Rico Damascus C90HBannister.png|Hubert Bannister Killer's Profile *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer plays mahjong. *The killer smokes. *The killer is 6 feet tall. *The killer is over 50 years old. Crime Scenes C90MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C90MovieSetB.png|Film Equipment C90HotelA.png|Hotel Lobby C90HotelB.png|Hotel Bar C90BoardwalkA.png|Boardwalk C90BoardwalkB.png|Boardwalk Bench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Puzzle Box, Torn Note, Cigarette Case) *Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays mahjong) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: New Suspect: Dick Shakespeare) *Ask Dick Shakespeare about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message uraveled) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Eviction Notice; New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Eviction Notice restored; Clues: Faded Note, Victim's Luggage) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Victim's Message) *Analyze Victim's Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Velma Bannister about her relationship with her step-daughter. (Prerequisite: Victim's message analyzed) *Examine Victim's Luggage. (Result: Sketch) *Examine Sketch. (New Suspect: Walter Fellows) *Ask Walter Fellows why the victim was giving him money. (Prerequisite: Sketch found to be Walter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets; Murder Weapon Registered: Antique Dagger) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Claw Crane Game, Torn Paper, Glove) *Examine Claw Crane Game. (Result: Dagger Scabbard) *Analyze Dagger Scabbard. (09:00:00) *Ask Rico Damascus about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Dagger Scabbard analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Murder by Moonlight Flyer) *Confront Dick Shakespeare about his connection to the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Movie Flyer restored) *Examine Glove. (Result: Grey Powder) *Analyze Grey Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Investigate Hotel Bar. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pictures of Victim, Ice Bucket) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Expensive Earrings) *Ask Walter Fellows why the victim's jewels were in his bar. (Prerequisite: Expensive Earrings found) *Examine Pictures of Victim. (Result: Customer Code) *Analyze Customer Code. (12:00:00) *Ask Hubert Bannister why he was having his daughter followed. (Prerequisite: Customer Code analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boardwalk Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Fortune Teller, Utopian Document) *Ask Velma Bannister about her recent behavior. (Prerequisite: Play Boardwalk Bench as a task) *Examine Utopian Document. (Result: Elaborate Signature) *Examine Elaborate Signature. (Result: Hubert Bannister's Seal) *Ask Hubert Bannister why he sentenced his own daughter to death. (Prerequisite: Hubert's Seal discovered) *Analyze Fortune Teller. (09:00:00) *Find out who Rico Damascus really is. (Prerequisite: Fortune Teller analyzed) *Investigate Film Equipment. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Filmstrip, Victim's Missing Heel) *Examine Faded Filmstrip. (Result: Filmed Murder) *Analyze Filmed Murder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet (1.85m) tall) *Examine Victim's Missing Heel. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is older than 50 years of age) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential 4. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 4 *See what's up with Dick. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dick; Clues: Dick's Briefcase) *Examine Dick's Briefcase. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Dick's Journal) *Confront Hubert about the Utopians' brainwashing. (Prerequisite: Dick's Journal analyzed; Reward: Film Noir Suit) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Restored Picture) *Analyze Restored Picture. (09:00:00) *Question Rico about the stolen diamond. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Talk to Rico; Clues: Velma's Purse) *Examine Velma's Purse. (Result: Stolen Diamond) *Confront Velma about the stolen diamond. (Prerequisite: Stolen Diamond found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Ivywood Hills. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential 4". *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases with one word in their respective case names. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. *Velma Bannister is the only female suspect in this case. *This case is currently unavailable for play on the iOS version of the game. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills